


人马

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 人外, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 人马史蒂夫X猎魔人巴基，人外、双性巴基、年下养成，没有剧情没有节操的PWP。天雷滚滚！OOC！！送给折森太太





	人马

**Author's Note:**

> 人马史蒂夫X猎魔人巴基，人外、双性巴基、年下养成，没有剧情没有节操的PWP。天雷滚滚！OOC！！
> 
> 送给折森太太

那真是一头漂亮的小马驹，还是稀有的纯白色——可惜他熬不过去了。

巴基遗憾地想。

他刚刚扫平一只食人兽的巢穴，在里面发现了雌性人马的尸体和一头小人马。

小人马后腿有一道深可见骨的伤口，整个身子躺在脏兮兮的泥地里，整条马尾巴都被脏水和血污浸透了，然而皮毛干净的部分白得像初雪。

小马正在艰难的喘息，胸脯一起一伏。

然后，他睁开了眼睛。

那是一双美极了的湛蓝色眼睛，就像王后手指上的蓝宝石，像暴风雨后的晴空，像密林尽头的大海。蓝瞳里蕴含着无比巨大的能量，与瘦弱的小身板不相称——即使奄奄一息，也写满了不服输的劲头。

那一眼看进了巴基的心里。

 

巴基推开门，正做出一个绅士的动作，让朵萝丝先走，就听到了一阵急促的马蹄声。

高大的人马向他冲过来，就像一辆奔腾的马其顿战车。人马在最后一刻放缓了速度，然后一把将他整个人抱起来，又向前跑了两步，将他抱离了所有人。

史蒂夫像小女孩搂洋娃娃似的将头埋在他的颈窝，闻他的气味。

“巴基，我想你。”

巴基双脚离地，全靠腰上的结实手臂撑住重量，还是宠溺地摸了摸那一头金毛。

“小家伙，我才走了五分钟。”

他的手不老实的往下挪了挪，摸一摸人马紧实又形状分明的背肌。他总是习惯称他为“我的小家伙”“小马驹”，但史蒂夫早已长成一个战斗力超群的彪悍人马，连狮子都不敢近身。

“最近是怎么回事？你小时候都没这么粘人。”

史蒂夫又闻了闻他，确保他身上全部都是自己的气味，才满意地把人放下来，寸步不离地跟在巴基身边，尾巴愉快地甩来甩去。

他的小人马还保持动物的习性，喜欢用气味标记而且从不穿衣服（上天作证，世界上没有给人马的衣服）

但是这就导致了现在的情况。

女性猎魔人打量史蒂夫雄壮的胸肌和腹肌，更有甚者盯着史蒂夫的性器。其他人交头接耳窃窃私语——人马族天性暴烈又骄傲，从生至死都不肯低头，更不会成为人类的坐骑。

但眼前正有一个极大的特例，这样一匹罕见的战斗型人马——没有一丝杂色的雪白皮毛和金色头发彰显高贵的血统——带上了缰绳，温顺地对一个猎魔人言听计从。

史蒂夫漠然相对，只是紧跟巴基，好像巴基是这个世界上他唯一在乎的存在。

“不可思议。”朵萝丝称赞道，走近了想要摸摸史蒂夫马身雪白的皮毛。

而没等她靠近，史蒂夫就表现出了明显的敌意，上半身将巴基挡在身后——没人能跟一匹战斗型人马肉搏，哪怕是狂化的老虎——于是她立刻停下了脚步。

聪明的姑娘略一思索，就眯起了眼睛，转而别有用意地问巴基：

“他什么时候成年的？”

“去年秋天——为什么问这个？”

“因为现在是春天。”朵萝丝回答，又看了看充满敌意的人马——那是独占伴侣的姿态，如果她是个男人早就被一脚踢飞了。

而上周春风刚刚吹化了冻结的多莫姆拉河——这匹高头大马的发情期快到了。

但眼前的人仍然一头雾水，见她没有解释的意思，几秒钟之后放弃了细究。

人马跪下去，顺从甚至愉快地让巴基骑到自己的背上。

朵萝丝笑得不怀好意，对巴基挥手告别。

“祝你好运，巴恩斯。”

 

巴基知道史蒂夫在偷着计划什么，从去年的成年礼那天开始。

他经常跟那个有名的傀儡师史塔克走在一起，还有北境魔女娜塔莎。娜塔莎根本不怕他这个猎魔人——就算他有一半梦魔血统。

这个小团体常常嘀嘀咕咕。让巴基不禁怀疑他们在教坏他的小史蒂夫。

天气一天天变暖，史蒂夫频繁地带回各种礼物——肥美的岩羊、棕熊的皮、罕见的宝石矿石、精灵族的草药、食人魔的王冠、古代王国失落的宝剑等等。

巴基迟钝地意识到人马进入了发情期。

人马的身体结构决定了他无法像人类一样解决自己的生理需求，所以史蒂夫只能暴躁的走来走去，后蹄刨地、前蹄高扬，把花园刨出一个个坑。

而那些不幸闯入他们居住地图谋不轨的低级魔物就遭了秧——特别是雄性——全部被马蹄子踩碎了脑袋。靠近的巴基的雄性人类则会被一脚踢飞，连史塔克的不例外。

在史蒂夫踩坏了最后一株覆盆子之后，巴基终于决定跟他谈谈。

“你可以去找一头漂亮的小母马。”

巴基违心的说。他不想放史蒂夫走，更不想让对方去找什么可爱的姑娘，但必须这样做。

“跟她结婚，共同生活，然后生小马。”

“我不。”

史蒂夫坚定的说，臭脾气和小时候一模一样。尽管他腿间的器官已经肿胀成深红色。

“那你想要什么？”他也不忍心看到他的小史蒂夫每天饱受折磨。

“我想要你。”

“我不会生小马。”见鬼，他没有反驳做爱和结婚的部分。

“我要你，又不是要小马。”固执的小鬼反驳道——那些求偶的礼物在身后堆积如山、闪闪发光。

人马走过来，个子高得快要碰到屋顶，低下头俯视他，在他的脸上投下黑影——他迟钝的意识到，他的小马已经长得如此高大。

“当我的配偶吧，巴基。”

温柔的巨兽牵起他的手，放在自己的胸口。

“我以生命起誓。”

 

最后那个小团体让他们家多了一样家具。鉴于史蒂夫暴躁的状态，由娜塔莎送到了他们的家里。魔女别有用意地跟巴基抛了个媚眼，趁着史蒂夫踢人之前飞快地溜了。

那看起来像一把木质扶手椅，只不过扶手的部分高出了很多，整个椅子上都铺满了厚厚的软垫，无论是精巧还是奢华程度都是带着明显的史塔克的风格。

“躺上去。”史蒂夫要求，整张脸通红，但语气仍然坚定。后腿急不可耐的刨地，发出哒哒的声音，腿间的器官正被发情期折磨，胀得更加粗了。

那一刻巴基明白这椅子的用途是什么了。他就知道那个小团队会带坏他的小史蒂夫。

“你个臭小鬼！”他骂道。

史蒂夫不为所动，甚至把头仰得更高了，拿出那幅丝毫不妥协的模样。

“你可以自己脱裤子，或者我撕碎它。”

巴基不服气的脱掉了裤子，面朝下躺在了扶手椅上面，屁股对着史蒂夫——这个高度对于他的小马驹来说恰到好处。不得不说，那些鹅毛软垫柔软极了舒服极了，躺着十分舒服，而这椅子还贴心的设计了一对小的抓手。

他听到史蒂夫按动了什么东西，椅子开始移动起来，他的屁股翘得更高了，腿被大大的分开，两腿之间一览无遗。

这个姿势让他抓紧了下面的扶手。

史蒂夫手指在触碰私密的小洞，与之前急不可耐相反，这些抚摸轻柔而充满耐心。凉凉的液体被抹开了，将小洞抹得又湿又滑，指尖揉弄洞口。

“这是谁给你的？”巴基提高了声调。

“娜塔莎。她还给了点别的，以后我们再用。”

“操，我就知道他们——啊……”

史蒂夫摸得他又麻又痒，不停倒抽气，像是一只柔韧的章鱼爬进了他私密的甬道，在敏感的内壁上蠕动，恰到好处蜻蜓点水。

这种滋味让他难耐的收缩内部，却无济于事。随着史蒂夫耐心的按摩，那些酥麻的滋味越来越深入，里面的部分又痒又热。

“巴基，你这里流水了，变湿了。”毛头小子说道，声音带着一点惊喜，就像发现了新大陆。

“闭嘴。”他说，努力让自己听上去底气十足，而不是被摸软了腰。

内壁麻痒难耐，他下意识的在软垫上扭动身体试图缓解什么，吐出的呼吸都着了火。

史蒂夫手指蘸满了润滑剂试探性的伸进去一根，填充了他饥渴的甬道。

那一刻的感觉好得不可思议，他想要呻吟出声。

手指戳弄几下，巴基本能的去配合这个动作，让想要硬物碰一碰深处麻痒不堪的敏感带，但没有几下，手指就抽出来，然后再捅进来。如此反复几次他的感官就到了极限，欲火在身体里熊熊燃烧，燎得他浑身难受，身体冒出一层薄汗。

似乎察觉到了他的渴求，史蒂夫的两只前蹄稳稳踩到了上面的扶手上。

“巴基，我要进去了。”他听到小马驹的声音有情欲和激动带来的颤抖。

紧接着，巴基感觉到一个东西抵住了下面的小洞，慢慢推进来。

粗大的异物把他小洞都撑得满满的，大得他惊呼了一声，不停倒抽气才能适应，而且越来越深入未知的地带，他不得不咬住了软垫来承受史蒂夫。

他正在和一个人马交配——他正在和史蒂夫交配。

这个念头在大脑里炸裂，让他无法自控的呻吟出声。与此同时，他听到了史蒂夫的粗喘。

“巴基，你好紧，里面好舒服。”毫无经验的人马诚实地说道，然后被快感刺激得更深入的挺腰。

那根巨物填满了之前燃烧欲火的空虚部分，但是还在不停的进入，太深了——深得他直打哆嗦。甬道清晰的感受人马阴茎的每个细节——那些鼓起的经络、饱满的硬度、火热的热度，以及那钝圆的头部如何插入再撑开自己的小洞。  
酸涩、酥麻和饱胀感混在一处，从神秘地带汩汩冒出来。

巴基口水都流下来，觉得自己快要被捅穿了。

小马驹暂时停下来了。

“还好吗，巴基？”他问道，沙哑的嗓音里带着隐忍。相比疯狂的占有欲，史蒂夫在床上还算体贴。

与此同时，巴基感觉到体内的东西又胀大了一圈，挤压到了敏感带，他不禁两腿一抖。

“来吧，小家伙。”

巴基深深的吐息，心甘情愿将自己交给小马驹——哦，他的小史蒂薇已经是一匹威风凛凛的人马头领了——共同享受无上的亲密与  
性爱。

最开始的抽动非常温柔，那个尺寸轻而易举地将深处浅处的敏感带都照顾到了，巴基很快就适应了这种节奏，从中尝到了甜头，之前难受的麻痒都在巨物挤压和抽送下变成了舒爽的滋味。

他的小马驹正在他身上驰骋。

他一边急促的喘息一边配合史蒂夫的动作。

他的配合刺激了未经人事的小马驹，人马吐出低吼，突然加快了速度。

突如其来的快感让巴基一阵阵抽搐，身体紧绷成一张弓形，仰起头呻吟。而他痛苦又快乐的叫声让史蒂夫更加失控。

那湿热的洞穴包裹着自己，史蒂夫压下身子，深深地插进去，享受紧致的包裹，快速又小幅度的进攻深处。

他正在和心爱的人结合在一起，享受全世界最亲密的感觉。爱情和雄性的本能在胸腔里熊熊燃烧——他想让巴基快乐，让他爽，让他叫，让他怀上自己的孩子。

他更用力的进出巴基的身体，专门磨蹭那些有感觉的部位。

人马带给巴基无与伦比的感受，超出了之前全部的感官体验，爽得他直翻白眼。随着史蒂夫的某一次深入，巴基夹着那根巨物达到了高潮。

他享受销魂蚀骨的极致快感，意识都停顿了几秒钟。

身上的史蒂夫没有半点停歇的意思，初次经历发情期的小马驹正在兴头上，而巴基的高潮最大程度满足了雄性的心理，让他变得更加激动。

高潮之后的抽插让巴基牙根酸软，不很舒服但是非常激烈，不久他就承受不住了，两手又抓又挠，在软垫上留下痕迹。

他的甬道里被插出了大量的水，顺着大腿内侧流淌下去。

小马驹不再自控，放纵本能对心爱的伴侣为所欲为，腰疯狂耸动，就像在自在地奔腾在云端、一路奔上天堂。

“巴基，这太舒服了……巴基……”他深情念出伴侣的名字，在他的身上体会到极端的舒爽。

随着一次深入，钝圆的头部捅到了某个部位，巴基猛地惊喘，本能的向前爬，然而椅子的构造让他无处可逃。

似乎感受到巴基的抗拒，阴茎发生了变化，鼓出了一个凸起，准确的压在他的G点上，巴基瞬间爽得眼冒金星。这个部位是为了刺激雌性人马排卵，巴基想不到有朝一日会用在自己身上。

现在，人马的巨物不但能顶到深处的花心、压迫到全部的敏感带，现在鼓起的凸起更是次次击中他的G点，每一次插入都带来欲仙欲死的滋味，让他尖叫翻白眼，两腿抽动、再也并不拢。

史蒂夫学习速度飞快，迅速掌握了技巧。他不再像愣头青那样盲目进攻，而是故意用顶端顶弄宫口，并让凸起则在G点上磨来磨去。

他满意地听到巴基放荡又脆弱的哭叫，哭泣着求饶。几次之后身下人就叫不出来了，声音堵在了喉咙里，湿热的小洞紧紧的吸住他、再一次高潮。

前所未有的快乐席卷了身体，欢愉之中雌性器官臣服于强大的人马，任由史蒂夫占领和标记。巴基感觉到巨物一用力就插进了身体的最深处，然后疯狂的操他的宫口，再次掀起快感的惊涛骇浪。

他被逼到了极限，承受一次比一次强烈的高潮，小洞向外喷水，一次次像是极速飞上了星空，又迅速坠落——

随着猛烈的动作，巴基听到史蒂夫低吼一声，一股股热液喷洒进自己的小腹里。小马驹牢牢的堵住他的小洞，确保所有的种子都洒进他的体内。

不知过了多久，初尝滋味的小马驹从椅子上下来，短暂消去了发情期磨人的情热，他神清气爽活力十足。

史蒂夫伸出人类的手将巴基翻过来，用公主抱的姿势抱到了床上。两手将全身摸了个遍，特别在小腹多摸几秒钟，就像那里会有一头小马。

 

“哄我上床前你还说不要小马！”

“我是说过，但如果你怀了更好。”

史蒂夫露出一个灿烂的笑容，

“我们有很多时间——我会努力的，巴基。”

 

END


End file.
